As growth in the technological sector has continued, societies have become more mobile. For example, people commonly have cellular phones, pagers, messaging devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pocket computers and the like. These devices aid work-related productivity and provide personal conveniences.
However, with the plethora of new wireless devices, there is a growing call for consolidation. That is, users desire to have many services and applications consolidated into a single device. As a result, a single device may now provide many functions such as email access, phone access, games, calculator functions, calendar functions, contact lists, and alarms. However, mobile devices of today typically do not enable users to complete secure transactions (e.g., to pay for goods and services).